crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhentarim
Overview The Zhentarim, or Black Network, is an organization of well-trained mercenaries, savvy rogues, and crafty warlocks who seek to expand their influence and power throughout Faerûn. Agents of the Zhentarim feel that if they play by the rules, nothing gets done. Ultimately, they want to make the rules — and, in some cases, they already do. They walk a fine line when it comes to the letter of the law and don’t shy away from the occasional shady deal or illicit activity to get what they want. To the Zhentarim, wealth is power. Its agents know that nothing else inspires such confidence and dispels doubt so well. In an instant, wealth speaks louder than a thousand bards. Zhentarim agents routinely carry the finest weapons and armor, with no expense spared. When a merchant needs an escort for a caravan, when a noble family requires bodyguards to protect its holdings, or when a city is desperate for trained soldiers to defend its walls, the Zhentarim provides the best warriors money can buy. The organization encourages individual ambition and rewards innovators who take matters into their own hands. Results are all that matter. Those who come into the Black Network with nothing can become major players within the organization through their own moxie and hard work. Organization The Zhentarim is an unscrupulous shadow network that seeks to expand its influence and power throughout Faerûn. The organization is ambitious, opportunistic, and meritocratic. Rogues and warlocks are commonly drawn to the Zhentarim. A member of the Zhentarim thinks of himself or herself as a member of a large family, and relies on the Black Network for resources and security. However, members are granted enough autonomy to pursue their own interests and gain some measure of personal power or influence. The Black Network is a meritocracy. As a whole, it promises “the best of the best,” although in truth, the Zhentarim is more interested in spreading its own propaganda and influence than investing in the improvement of its individual members Goals * Amass wealth. * Look for opportunities to seize power * Gain influence over important people and organizations * Dominate Faerûn Beliefs * The Zhentarim is your family. You watch out for it, and it watches out for you. * You are the master of your own destiny. Never be less than what you deserve to be. * Everything - and everyone - has a price. Ranks Members of the Zhentarim (or Zhents) are awarded the following rank titles (in ascending order): * Fang * Wolf * Viper * Ardargon * Dread Lord Iconography The Zhentarim are a secretive group who only operate by clandestine means. They do not overtly display signs of their presence as doing so would draw immediate attention from authorizes and other groups. However, in order to mark themselves as members to one another, they routinely carry a gold coin each that is stamped with the symbol of the Black Dragon chasing the Darkened Sun. These coins look just like any other gold piece unless closely inspected so as to hide in plain sight. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) The Zhentarim play a small part during this campaign, mostly through their agent Halia Thornton. The first indication of the Zhentarim presence in the town comes from gossip told to Neesa Lanstrider by the townsfolk. Neesa passed on the info, that the Red Brands avoid the Miner's Exchange for fear of upsetting the owner (Halia), to the party before they set out to put an end to the thugs. Later that same night Halia made an appearance in which she offered to buy the Goblin Droop to use as a personal servant. Later, while investigating leads on the Cragmaw Goblins' hideout, Ellaria Nightwood bought information on both Harbin Wester and Sildar Hallwinter, unbeknownst to her from the Zhentarim through Halia. After returning from Thundertree and in need of money due to a taxing deal with the Dragon Venomfang, Wobbly Killa tried to sell his collection of jewels to Halia as a regular customer of the Miner's Exchange. Halia took the opportunity to offer him a secret job, extending the deal to Yamcha as well. Having researched the pair and their backgrounds she was willing to offer them initiation into the Black Network if they could prove themselves skilled enough to join. Their task was set at obtaining proof that Sister Garaele was in fact a Harper agent as Halia suspected and delivering it to her without incriminating themselves or her. Yamcha was quick to take the deal and Wobbly did also after further pushing. Later in the campaign, the duo managed to complete their task and were inducted into the group. Halia became their handler and also kept the letters of proof for herself, hoping to put them to later use. Notable People and Places People * Halia Thornton, the guild mistress of the Miner's Exchange in Phandalin is a Zhent agent as well as controller of information and economic activity for the area. She was the handler for Yamcha and Wobbly Killa after the joined the group at her invitation. * Yamcha, a young Dragonborn Barbarian and Player Character. * Wobbly Killa, a Half-Orc Rogue and Player Character. Places There are no notable places associated with the Zhentarim as of yet.